Alan Five
'Alan Five '''is a Petronas City resident, a subordinate of Dužd and one of the most important skinheads. He carries the tattoo of the legendary dragon Tyher on the side of his head. Alan came to Petronas and was one of the main skinheads there. His stay in the city includes the search for Tyher's Diamond, problems with a fellow skinhead Ronnie Timbly and the control of Gogos the rapper. Biography Early life and move to Petronas When Alan Five was young, he fell into a fire and burnt half of his face. He's been fighting ever since he was a little kid. He eventually became bald. When he was 20 years old, he got a tattoo of the legendary dragon Tyher, becoming a true skinhead. He moved to Petronas and met Dužd there, joining the skinheads of Petronas. He operated on field operations skinheads had, frequently getting orders from the higher-ranked Dužd. Other skinheads both feared and love Five, due to his leadership power and physical strength. ''Legend of Tyher In 2012, Dunaf and his friend, new skinhead Ronnie Timbly, waited for Alan in the yard of the 'McLag Family House'. Alan arrived and met Ronnie, but quickly left. He then reported to Dužd that superhero Masker had caught two more skinheads. Moreover, he claimed that the legendary diamond, Tyher's Diamond, was rumored to be in Petronas. He promised to Dužd he would break into the Blue Cash Bank and steal the diamond from Mile Transilvanijo's vault, where it was supposedly located. The next evening, Alan and Ronnie broke into the bank and knocked out a policeman who was guarding the vaults. They entered Transilvanijo's vault, only to find gold: there was no sign of the diamond. The next morning, Alan reported this to Dužd, and told him he would send Ronnie to personally talk to Transilvanijo. During the night, Alan ordered Ronnie to talk to Mel Epsilon of Ronger, who Transilvanijo sold the diamond to. Soon, Ronnie returned and told Alan that Karolina Milka now had the diamond. Eventually, Alan was informed that she didn't have the diamond as it was stolen from her. In the morning, he informed Dužd of the news, and promised to do his best to find the diamond. Return of Gogos Gogos, a rapper, was taken to Dužd by Alan. Dužd wanted to control the music industry with Gogos and put subtle skinhead messages in Gogos' songs. Alan was present during the conversation between Gogos and Dužd. A Hero Emerges! .]] One night, Alan talked to Dužd outside the White/Blue Skyscraper. The two discussed Gogos and Tyher's Diamond. Dužd then insulted a passer-by, Tomislav Jantol, who overheard a part of their discussion. Horror Roads Eventually, skinhead Dunaf found Tyher's Diamond after a child played with it in the city. He brought the diamond to Alan, who was now sure they could control the world by summoning dragon Tyher using the diamond. Skinhead for Life Alan discussed Dunaf's involvement in having Tyher's Diamond with his fellow skinhead, Tinar McLag. Alan agreed to check on Gogos who was apparently singing about skinheads, but also Slavujčeks and other topics. He also agreed to investigate a mysterious man on St. Jantol's Island who was spying on skinheads. .]] Alan visited Gogos in "Serjical Strike", where he talked to Gogos who sang some new songs to Alan. He ordered Gogos to sing some good songs, otherwise, he would kill Gogos' friend in the hospital: Buckethead. Alan then proceeded to go to Dunaf's flat, where Dunaf and Ronnie were located. He gave them a mission to check what was happening in the house on St. Jantol's Island, where the spying man lived. Alan was then asked if skinheads might attack Ronnie's ex-wife and son, to which Alan said they would see. On St. Jantol's Island, Alan walked to the house on the corner, and saw a strange man looking at him; it was the spy, Miro Skočimiš. Afterwards, he went to talk to Dužd in the White/Blue Skyscraper. Dužd told Alan to meet with his nephew, Fran Široki, near the Sewer Tower, and make him join skinheads. Fran was rude to Alan when Alan met him, and refused to join skinheads, claiming he would lie to his uncle that Alan had beat him up. Alan reported Fran's unwilingness to join skinheads to Dužd. The next day, Alan was informed by Dunaf and Ronnie of Miro Skočimiš's appearance and look. He told the two not to go to St. Jantol's Island anymore, but to rather use the Cobblestone Bridge as a means of transport from one part of the city to the other. He said he would think about attacking Ronnie's family. A New Era Ronnie came to Alan's home personally to talk to him about attacking his family so that he could move into their flat. Alan promised to do so only with Ronnie, and if the two succeeded, Ronnie would do anything for skinheads. If not, Ronnie would have problems. Soon, the two met once again and Alan told Ronnie he would become his personal enemy if he failed to defeat his family. During the night, Alan and Ronnie arrived in front of the house in which the Timblys lived, and Ronnie summoned his family. Instead of his ex-wife, Dan came out with his Element Duel trainer, Zorotos. The four talked briefly, and Alan ordered Ronnie to get Dan who then started running away. Alan then faced off against Zorotos, and defeated him. Ronnie, however, lost to his son and was soon beaten up and had to leave the skinheads' clan. Gogos Goes Movies Gogos was stopped by Alan on the street and brought into the 'McLag Family House'. Alan ordered the rapper to accept the offer to star in his biographical film, which Gogos was reluctant to do. Gogos was now supposed to put subtle skinhead messages into the film. Appearances * Legend of Tyher * Return of Gogos * A Hero Emerges! * Horror Roads * Skinhead for Life * A New Era * Gogos Goes Movies Category:Petronas Characters Category:Skinheads Category:Protagonists